High Hopes in Velvet Ropes
by Novice Comic Lover
Summary: My first attempt at a songfic. A Gambit and Rogue pairing post Apocalypse. Rated T, but some mature content.


**Author's Note: **First attempt at a songfic using The Cab's song "High Hopes in Velvet Ropes." Please tell me in comments if I should bump up the rating!

Remy groped at the smooth fabric that clung to her curves, panting heavily as he caged Rogue between him and the wall. His mouth trailed breathy kisses along the hem of the neckline of her shirt. The whole no direct skin contact issue was difficult, but Remy was nothing if not creative. He nipped at her collarbone through her shirt, the little gasps he was causing to escape from her spurring him on as he sank his teeth a little deeper, a little harder, a little more greedily. His kept one hand pressed against the wall just above her hip while he let the other roam over her, lingering every so often to caress her breasts, her hips, or her thighs with tormenting brushes of his fingers. He had faced many challenging girls in his day, but this one had him entranced with conflicting desires. He longed to brush his lips to hers, to explore every last bit of her skin, and yet there was something so delicious about being able to force moans from her lips without really touching her. Her arms pulled him closer to her while her hands raked down his back and her head flung back. Remy stopped to look at her, noting with pride that her eyes were shut tight and her mouth was twisted into a smile.

_And Baby, take it off_

_Checkered thighs on a pretty pawn_

_This vicious velvet ain't enough_

He couldn't take it any longer. Without a second thought, Remy lowered his mouth to hers. He hardly noticed as she stiffened against him, his urge to devour her more than he could handle. With delight, he found her lips quickly began to move against his and he flitted his tongue across her lips. The second they parted, he darted his tongue into her warm mouth, frantically roaming inside of her. Their tongues wrestled until they were forced to break apart, both of them struggling to gulp down air. It was only then, as his breathing evened out, that Remy grew curious how it was possible for them to kiss like that without him being drained.

"How did ya… we…?" Gambit was in such shock he couldn't even form a complete sentence. They had only kissed once before, when she was under Mesmero's control and had fought him to get a pull on his powers. He had flirted with her up until that point, finding himself oddly intrigued by her and even a little protective. After the kiss though, he felt himself even more drawn to her. He fought it for a while, continuing to taunt and tease her. But then, he had needed her help, more than he had realized at the time when he had kidnapped her. The time they spent together, where he learned of her stubbornness, her loyalty, and her biting wit, had hit something deep inside of him. He wasn't sure if it was the southern twang to her voice, the way she rolled her eyes at him, or the family troubles they shared, but he had never been so attracted to someone in his life. It almost scared him, and he would try to brush it off, telling himself she was just another mystery he wanted to unravel, another challenge he wanted to conquer. As he looked into her eyes, sparkling a deep green of confusion and excitement, he had a harder time pretending she didn't mean more to him than she did.

"My sessions with Xavier are really working!" she squealed, and the giddiness in her voice broke through his thoughts. Despite himself, he smiled at her, feeling a tenderness spread from his chest as he watched her tear up with joy.

_So baby, make a move_

_My neon eyes are set on you_

_The devil's language taste of lust_

"This calls for a celebration. Don't ya think, chérie?" he purred, leaning his body against hers. He swallowed a groan as she bit her lip and locked onto his fiery eyes. A million emotions seemed to exchange between them in the silent minutes that passed as their bodies melded together with heat and need. A voice in his head reminded him that he was several years older than her, and though she was perfectly legal, she was still too young for him to take advantage of. She was already wary of him, partly because her specific type of mutation and past circumstances didn't allow her to trust easily, but especially because of his history. He had tricked her countless times while working for Magneto, and of course there was that one time he had kidnapped her, promising her a vacation from loneliness but using her for his own reasons. Even after Apocalypse, even after joining her team, she had made it no secret that she didn't trust him. He had worked so hard to bond with her, to get them to this point, and for a second he worried about blowing it all away on one night.

"What do you have in mind?" her silky voice swept away his concerns, sending a jolt of electricity through his body. He studied her gaze, trying to detect if the innocent look was pure or mocking. When he determined she really didn't mean it as an advance on him, as much as he had hoped it was, he leaned in even closer.

_Tell me, what can I say (what can I say, what can I say)_

_to make your body come this way (won't you come this way)_

_We're only two in a crowded room (a crowded room, a crowded room)_

_where others fade away (others fade away)_

"I got some ideas, petite," he exhaled slowly against her ear before gently pushing himself away. He let his arms keep her blocked in against the wall, but he felt it better to let her come to him. He winked, watching his words sink in.

"But…" she opened her eyes wide and gestured around them. Remy looked in wonder at the room full of mutants like he was seeing it for the first time. Strangely, he had forgotten that they were in the Institute, specifically in the Danger Room, for the party being held to honor Jean and Scott's engagement. He watched with great amusement as Kitty yanked Lance on to the dance floor, where several other couples were already clinging to each other. His gaze swept over Jean and Scott in the middle of the crowd, then Kurt, who had permanently tossed his aside his image inducer shortly after Apocalypse, twirling Amanda around the dance floor. Next, he noticed Evan and the other Morlocks uncomfortably gathered together in one corner off to the side, looking like they would rather go back underground. He quickly shifted his attentions and found that Todd was chasing Wanda, Fred was scarfing down more food than three people could eat, and Pietro was splitting his attentions between several of the girls including Tabitha and Laura. Some of the new recruits had paired off on the dance floor, such as Bobby and Jubilee. Amara was one of the few X-men not on the dance floor, standing off to the side where she would throw little flames at John who entertained her by turning them into different shapes. Everyone was happy and looking carefree for the moment. Remy even caught a glimpse of Logan's smile as Ororo encouraged him to join her for a dance. He tore a look over at Xavier and Magneto, who were chatting leisurely over a game of chess away from the dancers, before Remy looked back at Rogue. Like magic, everything seemed to melt away into her eyes to the point that if she had asked him, he would have sworn they were completely alone in the room.

_It's only a crime if I get caught_

_Only, if I, if I get caught_

_It's only a line if it get's bought_

"Luckily, Logan seems a lil' too busy to have noticed us so far. But ya know how he is," Rogue broke the trance she had over him with a laugh. Oh, Remy knew only too well how Logan was. Every day, without reprieve, Logan would spit some threat in his direction. Though there might be variations to the type of punishment he promised or the expletives he used to describe the Cajun, but the basic idea was always the same: stay away from Rogue. With a smirk, Remy snuck another glance at Wolverine and noted that he was surely too distracted to carry through with any of his threats at the moment.

"Maybe we should go somewhere a lil' more… private," his husky voice heavy with lust and heat brushed against the delicate skin of her neck, sending a noticeable shiver through her. He leaned forward, hovering his body only just above hers, so close that it was almost as if he could feel her skin under his. He had used the line a million times, ushering girls into back rooms of clubs or into the alleyway behind a bar, and he told himself this time was no different.

"My room?" she suggested quickly, her eyes focusing on his lips.

"We won't be interrupted?" he raised an eyebrow. Many times he had come to her late at night, but had been intercepted by Rogue's roommate Kitty, who was more than a little irksome at being woken up.

"Kitty told me she's going to sneak out with Lance," she answered with a sly smile. He returned the grin as he found that he liked that she could understand him with little effort on his part.

"Then lead the way, mon doux," he backed up a step, allowing her to slip past him and towards the exit. He followed casually behind, careful to keep an eye out for anyone who might notice them leaving. Once they made it to her room, they raced in, barely taking the time to lock the door behind them before they embraced. While Rogue's hands were busy unbuttoning his shirt and her mouth was exploring his chest, Remy's eyes fell on the bed and traveled over to the nightstand where a single playing card sat propped up. He couldn't help but laugh, remembering how he had slipped his lucky lady, the queen of hearts, into her gloved hand. It was after he had kidnapped her, pretending he was just helping her out, while really pulling off a complicated and extravagant ploy which would lead her to help him find his adoptive father, leader of the Thieves Guild, who had been taken hostage by a rival gang called the Rippers. Despite his trickery, she had helped him out and helped him rescue his dad. They had truly bonded, sharing the trials of family with both of their parents only adopting them to use their powers. She had openly spoken of the difficulties of not being able to touch others, and he had responded by telling her about the many scrapes he had gotten out of thanks to a single card. As she left to rejoin the X-men, he had given her the card and walked away, knowing he would see her again. To see that she had kept it all this time filled him with a sensation he couldn't quite describe as it was new and utterly exciting.

"Am I ticklin' you or somethin'?" she looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, that's it," he answered honestly, smirking at the girl in his arms. She had a huge heart that she tried to cover up with sarcasm, indifference, and heavy gothic makeup, and he couldn't wait to uncover it. Before she could say anything else, he clamped his mouth down on hers.

_I woke up at 12:05_

_I left that room with no goodbye_

_And now I'm on my way back home_

Some hours later, Remy lay there, her small frame stretched out across him. As her breathing slowly steadied, he traced his fingers across the slim curves of her body, trying to memorize her in this moment. He was enchanted by the way her breath made the hairs on his chest quiver and the feel of her eyes fluttering against his skin. He could still taste her, the sweet and salty mix resting nicely on his tongue. When he was sure she was asleep, he gently rolled her off of him, carefully smoothing her hair back from her face and sliding his arms out from under her. A smile slowly formed on his face as he watched her settle in the bed. Remy swiftly stood up and began to get dressed. He was just about to make his way to the door when he heard a rustling of sheets.

"Where you goin', suga'?" she murmured. Remy was good at only two things, one of which he had just shown her. The other was sneaking in and out of places undetected, so when she spoke he was startled and a little disappointed in himself. Was he losing his touch? He rotated slowly, noticing that she had pulled the sheets up around her as she sat up. He felt suddenly and immediately guilty, the confused look on her face boring into his soul. She had offered herself to him; her trust, her wants, her needs, and her heart. He had gathered every last ounce of her with rapid desire, not bothering to consider how he was draining her. He found it sadly ironic that the girl whose powers had pulled at him on numerous occasions was now losing pieces of herself to him. Part of him longed to shed his clothes and lay with her in his arms, while another told him to bolt through the door. Conflicted, he stood still and studied her from his vantage point.

_That's why I'm telling you_

_It's not that your lipstick failed_

_But girl I just was born to bail_

_I do it better on my own_

"I don't sleep well with other people," he finally spoke up. "I'm so restless that I tend to disturb anyone else."

"I'm usually like that, too," she nodded. "Though Kitty tells me when I'm out that I'm impossible to disturb."

"Well, I hope you sleep well tonight, Rogue," he flashed her a weak smile before moving to unlock the door.

"Remy?" she piped up as his hand went to the door knob. He paused and looked over his shoulder. "I… well… thanks."

"I assure ya, darlin', the pleasure's all mine," and with a smirk, he opened the door and made his way back to his room. He felt more calm than he usually did, able to lie on the bed and stare at the ceiling instead of pacing or sneaking out of the mansion to traipse around town, but he was still restless, his mind reeling with the memories of tonight and the thoughts that consequently followed. Eventually, he was able to drift off, and he dreamed about Rogue until he awoke the next morning.

_Tell me, what can I say (what can I say, what can I say)_

_to make your body come this way (won't you come this way)_

_We're only two in a crowded room (a crowded room, a crowded room)_

_where others fade away (others fade away)_

The next morning, Remy woke up with a start. He quickly came to two realizations: he was ridiculously hungry and he still wanted Rogue like he'd never wanted a woman before. Trying to rub the thoughts of her from his mind, he got up and dressed, deciding he would take care of the easiest of his desires: food. He had just made it to the kitchen door when she walked up as well. He stopped, watching her expressions and movements for how she felt towards him, how she might act after last night. He was pleased to see a smile on her face, and he bit back a moan as her fingers came up to trace along his jaw.

"Mornin', swamp rat," she purred while running her fingers ever so lightly across his lips.

"Uh, mornin', mon amour," his voice wavered, and he reached up to take her hand in his, but she pulled back and entered the kitchen, leaving him standing in the hallway like a bumbling idiot. He shook his head and followed her, remembering how hungry he was. Of course, the kitchen in the X-mansion was crazy as always. He stood out of the way as kids ran, stirred, poured, tossed, and fell into some strange rhythm of making breakfast. After a while, Remy carefully slipped between a few students and managed to get a cup of coffee while ducking the multiple items Bobby was tossing out the fridge to Jamie whose clones raced around to catch them. He realized that getting food would take some patience if he didn't want to get splattered with it, so he plopped down into a seat at the lengthy kitchen table that just happened to be next to Rogue.

"I'm starvin'," she grumbled between sips of her own coffee.

"Me, too," he chuckled and they shared a quick look, both obviously thinking about their night together. He found that he couldn't contain himself around her, the feelings he had managed to hold back were quickly escaping as he looked into those eyes. Without thinking, his hand went under the table and rested on her knee, his thumb rubbing circles into her bare skin. He watched her face for some reaction, but she just continued to drink her coffee and watch the other kids expertly move around the kitchen. But Remy wanted to stir some kind of response from her, so he let his hand slide up her leg, teasing the hem line of the short pajama bottoms she was wearing.

"I don't think I want breakfast anymore," he whispered against her ear, flicking his tongue across the sensitive skin just underneath.

"I thought you were hungry," her throaty laugh sent a tingle down his spine.

"Oh, I'm still hungry," he cooed as his hand moved to her inner thigh just under her shorts. He brushed against the skin, delighting as she gasped, her eyes momentarily closing and giving in to the sensation.

_It's only a crime if I get caught_

_Only, if I, if I get caught_

_It's only a line if it get's bought_

"If you're not careful, Logan's going to tear you to shreds," she mumbled and shoved his hand off her leg.

"Then how 'bout later?" he moved his hand back to her knee and squeezed lightly.

"Maybe tonight," she bit her lip and stared off like she was deep in thought. "But where?"

"My room," he quickly answered, not wanting to give her a chance to change her mind. "After dinner, chérie."

"Maybe," she shrugged.

"Oh, don't tease a man, love. I promise to make it worth your while," he leaned in, keeping his voice low so no one else could hear. He may have told some girls that before, but he had never meant it more.

"I'll hold you to that," she turned to lock eyes with him. "Tonight."

They both continued about their day. Remy was ecstatic, taking any chance he could to rub against her or whisper a thought about what he wanted to do to her later. He ate with more gusto, he moved about the Danger Room with more grace, and he glared at the agonizingly slow clocks that seemed to mock him.

_It's the same game I play 'till the give becomes the take (what can I say, what can I say)_

_It's the same game I play 'till the bend_

_The bend becomes the break_

Remy shoveled down his dinner as quickly as possible, ignoring the comments and conversation around him in the busy dining hall. Making some lame excuse, he made his way back to his room where he started to pace. Eventually, she knocked on his door and he pulled her inside, pawing at her like a giddy kid tears at wrapping paper on a present.

"Down boy," she laughed and pushed him off of her. "There's no rush, Gumbo."

"Right," he shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. "Anyways, I have something for you."

"You've been way more of a perv ever since we…" she trailed off as he pulled a box out of his pocket. It was a large jewelry box, but when she opened it she found a deck of cards. "What is this?"

"You told me once that you could use 52 of these," he smiled as she shuffled through the deck to find each card was a queen of hearts from a different deck. "So, I got you the other 51."

"You saved all these up for me?" she hugged them to her chest. "But she's your lucky lady."

"I don't need her anymore," he admitted before crushing his lips to hers.

_And Baby, take it off_

_Checkered thighs on a pretty pawn_

_This vicious velvet ain't enough_

Rogue's head was spinning, partially from lack of air as her lips were still glued to Remy's, but mostly from the way he was acting. He had pursued her for quite awhile now, but always with a joke and a smile, his signature charm. But ever since last night, the way he had taken her aside at Jean and Scott's party, the way he had caressed her and whispered in her ear, and the way he acted towards her ever since, was different. Suddenly, he was serious with his attentions, and it caught her off guard. She tried to sort it out, but was easily distracted by his hands shoving away their clothes. All thoughts were swept aside as he led her to the bed, carefully laying her down before climbing on top of her. She was swept up in the feeling of skin on skin, a sensation she had gone without for so long that it was like a delicacy to her now. He moved over her expertly, his hands and mouth working to caress every inch of her body. She moaned as he nibbled her neck and his hands massaged her stomach. She flung her head back as his mouth moved down to her breasts, licking circles around each nipple while his hands moved to her hair. Multiple whimpers escaped between her lips as his hands spread apart her legs and he bit down lightly on her inner thighs. As he continued his search of her body, she laid there in pleasurable agony, debating whether she should make him stop, which she dreaded, and fill her, which she desperately needed. Her need finally won out and she pulled his head up from her belly button.

_So baby, make a move_

_My neon eyes are set on you_

_The devil's language taste of lust_

"Somethin' wrong, Anna?" he moved so their eyes lined up. She tried not to flinch under his gaze, but the use of her real name pulled her out of the moment for a second. His cardinal colored eyes looked down on her with true concern and consideration, which startled her back into her bedroom. She bit down on his lower lip and rubbed her thigh against his erection. While he groaned, she took the opportunity to flip them over, forcefully pressing him down with her hands on his chest while she readjusted her legs to straddle him. His hands slid up her legs and up to her thighs as she raked her fingers down his chest. She slipped one hand between them to grasp his stiff length while the other slid back up to cup his jaw. He tried to sit up to capture her lips with his, but she pushed him back down and attacked his neck with her mouth.

_It's only a line if it get's bought_

"I need you," she murmured against his skin. She almost rolled her eyes at how silly that sounded, but she was too busy pressing as much of herself against him as she could. He complied, quickly picking her up and pushing her down on the bed, then rolling himself in between her legs while balancing the bulk of his weight on his arms. In one fluid movement, he thrust into her and she arched her back. She gripped onto his shoulders, digging her fingernails in while he moved tantalizingly slow, in and out of her. He was gentle, cradling her face in one hand and brushing tender kisses on her forehead, nose, cheeks, chin, and then her lips. Rogue couldn't help but compare this drastic change from the night before. Last night had been about finally releasing a lot of pent up sexual tension, everything was frantic and erratic. Now, it was a slow-burning passion, their bodies melding together in an erotic waltz. As much as Rogue was enjoying it, she felt like she was being drained from head to toe. Over time, she had come to the realization that Remy is demanding in a totally passive-aggressive way, but he also puts in just as much effort, if not more, than he expects. Beads of sweat dripped down his forehead and onto hers as she fell into a rhythm with him, their tongues twisting together. He pulled his mouth from hers, burying his head in the crook of her shoulder. She released a deep throaty growl as he licked and bit at her skin. She bucked harder against him as soon as she felt a warmth begin to spread from her loins through her entire body. He hovered his mouth over hers, but they were both panting so hard that they could only nip at each other here and there. Rogue's body seized and her eyes shut tight, as the wave of ecstasy washed over her. Remy bit down on her shoulder as his body trembled and then together they collapsed. Rogue sighed with content as he lazily brushed kisses against her collarbone.

_It's the same game I play 'till the give becomes the take (what can I say, what can I say)_

_It's the same game I play 'till the give becomes the take (won't you come this way)_

"Anna?" he lifted his head to brush a kiss against her lips.

"Hm?" her eyes fluttered open to settle on his.

"Anna, I…" his voice caught and she suddenly became very alert.

"Shh," she smoothed back his hair, not wanting him to disturb the moment. She felt peaceful with their bodies intertwined. He seemed to understand her, and yet he pulled out and moved off of her. She was about to mutter a complaint when he pulled her to him. She smiled against his chest, enjoying the feel of one of his hands tracing the curve of her back while his other hand nestled in her hair. She flopped her leg over his, and rested one of her hands against his chest, wanting to feel as much of his skin on hers.

_I woke up at 12:05/It's the same game_

_I left that room with no goodbye/I play 'till the give_

_And now I'm on my way back home/becomes the take (what can I say, what can I say)_

Soon, she felt his breathing even out and was sure he was asleep. Carefully, she rolled over and slipped out of the bed. While watching his chest move slightly up and down as he slept, she pulled on her clothes. She was tip toeing to the door, shoes in hand and his gift tucked away in her pocket, when she heard him stir.

"Come back to bed, mon doux," she turned to find him sitting up, the sheets pooled around his waist. Part of her was tempted to do just that, but the rational part of her brain was screaming at her to go. She was already going to have to explain to Kitty where she'd been so late at night, and she worried about running into Logan with Remy's scent all over her.

"I should go," she finally answered. "You'll sleep better."

"Rogue," he started. She studied his face as his brow furrowed and he seemed to be lost in thought. He looked conflicted, like he wanted to get up and come towards her, but at the same time he wanted to let her go. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest while she waited for him to make a decision, so loudly she wondered if he could hear it, too. "Good night, love."

"Night," she nodded, a pang of disappointment flooding her chest. As much as she knew she should leave, she also knew that if he had asked her not to, she would have stayed. With one last look at her lover, Rogue turned and left his room, careful to shut the door behind her quietly.

_It' s not that your lipstick failed But girl I was just born to bail/It's the same game_

_I do it better/I play 'till the bend_

_The bend becomes the break_

Remy tossed and turned, the restless feeling overwhelmed him. He knew he should have asked her to stay. He had wanted to. What had stopped him? His mind raced, trying to piece together what had happened, what feeling had caused him to pause. As he thought over it, he remembered lying on top of her, their arms clinging to each other, and he had been unable to say what was on his mind. He had stammered, letting her shush him when his body screamed for him to tell her. Perhaps if he had been able to say those words, he wouldn't be lying alone in his bed at the moment. Knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep until he did something, he hopped out of bed and threw on his clothes. He made sure to keep an eye out for Logan as he made his way through the hallways to Rogue's bedroom. After leaning his ear against the door to check for noises, he snuck into the dark room. As his eye focused, he noticed two beds, both filled with small, limp forms. He crept over to Rogue's bedside, bending over till his hot breath fell against her ear. Watching her sleep, he felt the restlessness subside.

"Je t'aime, Anna," his voice so low even he could barely hear it. He pulled back, looking for any sign that he had woken her or her roommate. He was about to turn to leave for his own bed when he heard her murmur sleepily.

"I love you, too, Remy."


End file.
